


Is that wrong?

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Hyunbin is a damn mess, M/M, So..., and all his leaders know that, i dont know how the jbj dorm looks like, low key internalised homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Taehyun comes home to find Jonghyun at the dorm.





	Is that wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesilentsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilentsiren/gifts).



> I will be off twitter for a while, i havent been well (like um, mentally) but you're free to follow me @forjron and check out some of the writing excerpts I've posted. I think the last one I posted was a Minhyun-realising-he's-gay-and-freaking-out thing which follows real life as much as i can
> 
> you can also come chat to me about anything. I post Rainz a lot (maingly Eunki and Kiwon tho)
> 
> Song suggeestion: Lonely by Jo Kwon - because im emo :')

When Taehyun returns to the dorm late one day to see Hyunbin grinning just a bit too big and Kenta’s voice filtering through their walls, he feels something is off. Not that it wasn’t usual, they were all noisy in their own times, but it just rang a few bells in his head. Maybe it was the extra pair of shoes at the door. Who knew?

The mystery is solved when he walks into the living room, and he knows from the awkward scene of Hyunbin wrapping himself like a child over a significantly smaller body that Kim Jonghyun, for whatever reason, was here. Said leader of Nu’est waved at him with an awkward smile from where he was practically buried under Hyunbin. “Evening Hyung,” he said, the ending edges of laughter in his voice hinting at the conversation Jonghyun and Hyunbin and presumably Kenta (who was hiding from Taehyun in the kitchen after accidentally breaking Taehyun’s mug just a few hours ago, which was why he went out in the first place).

“Hey Jonghyunnie.”

He looks younger, hard to see he was the same person as the tired old soul he met during Produce. The one he spoke to in the middle of the night, related to, the one who’s brightness shone the most vibrant when clashing against the weight in his eyes. Now, somehow, he’s even brighter.

He reaches over to save Hyunbin from his own ridiculous ideas of trying to fit himself against his favourite person. Jonghyun laughed, and it sounds like a cartoon character’s chuckle in the way it pitches high and nasal. It’s cute. Taehyung presses his lips together when that thought filters through.

Ah dammit, his manager already talked to him after that whole debacle about Daehwi, he wasn’t about to do it again.

He decides to move around the dorm while Kenta and Hyunbin, and soon the rest of JBJ, entertain Jonghyun, only ever really coming out to pass Jonghyun a glass of water. Of course it soon got loud and like kids his group soon get tired after creating a ruckus so he rushes them to sleep and Jonghyun stands to leave. Hyunbin whines, but that’s no stranger to either of the leaders so they just wave him off. Taehyun supposed he shouldn’t find such amusement in seeing the annoyingly tall and bulky Hyunbin deflate and walk back to his room so dejectedly. He should take a picture, he imagines Jisung would find the picture hilarious too.

“Ahh, Hyunbinnie’s such a handful.” Jonghyun says, grinning. His eyes turn to Taehyun, “I hope you’re not too stressed Hyung.”

Taehyun shrugs. They both know they’ve been through more gruelling stuff than a giant baby refusing to go to bed. “It’s fun,” he says, grinning toothily.

The smile that Jonghyun gives him is wide and bright, and somehow makes him look younger than the two years that separate them.

“It is, isn’t it?”

He thinks about Nu’est in general, they all looked younger than that last showcase they had as Nu’est and HOTSHOT. How would Minhyun feel when he left the nest of children that Wanna One was and returned to a nest of infants?

Jonghyun pouted.

“I’m not a kid Hyung!”

Oh he said it aloud.

“You’re cute,” he said, grinning.

“You said that aloud Hyung.”

“I know.”

Jonghyun flushed. It looks prettier than the one Taehyun saw that night during Produce. His own cheeks warmed at that memory.

_“Hyung do you think it’s wrong to like guys?”_

_The twinkling of stars, reflecting against the sheen over Jonghyun’s eyes. The beating of hearts so loud they were scared the cameras would catch them, even when they were in the blind spots._

_“No.”_

_Taehyun wondered if it was wrong that Jonghyun looked the prettiest here, against the railings of the Produce dorm, hair ruffled from the tossing and turning of trying to fall asleep, makeup washed off to reveal the darkness under his eyes, wearing a faded shirt._

_“No it’s not wrong.”_

Jonghyun huffed. There’s a comfortable silence, one that is only disrupted by the erratic beat of his heart in his ears. Taehyun enjoys this, stupidly, can feel the dopamine spiralling through his body. He feels the smile on his face even as he walks Jonghyun out of the dorm and onto the midnight streets of South Korea. He’s thankful for the mask he pulls out. At least he looks a lot less dopey now.

Jonghyun glances at him and quickly looks away, and maybe because it’s winter but his ears are reddish in the dim light.

“Hyung...”

“Yeah?”

“You know that night during Produce?”

Of course.

“Can I ask you a question, relating to it?”

Taehyung raised an eyebrow and turned to him. Jonghyun stares at him level and calm. Like a coming storm.

“Is it wrong that I think I like you?” He stumbles on the last three words, rushing it out. “In, in _that_ way. I like you Hyung.”

Taehyun blinked, mouth falling open as he sees the reaction register in Jonghyun’s eyes and the way he starts to jump to conclusion, and Taehyun for the first time can barely control himself and forces himself to _move_. His mind is barely coherent, and he only catches the fading phrase that _this was his last chance_.

He pulls Jonghyun back before he ran away, and catching his face in his palms and stares at the look in Jonghyun’s eyes. It’s clear, and free of darkness, free from the weight of his past and his role, and Taehyun is so proud of him, and it wells and swells in his chest. Was this love?

“It’s not wrong,” he says. “It’s not wrong at all.”

And Jonghyun’s smile widens big and bright and his tears fall against Taehyun’s fingertips and Taehyun wipes them with a quiet and insincere gripe. Jonghyun laughs as he cries and his chest hurts in a way that doesn’t feel bad, quite the opposite.

He doesn’t know what the feeling is, why it was so warm and soft and overwhelming.

But he plans to find out, with Jonghyun.

Is that wrong?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @thesilentsiren for cheering me up a bit with your kind words. here's that thing that i was telling you about. hope you like though my writing of romance is,,,,, 
> 
> in any case, after this im going on hiatus, i need too sort out my life and find out where k-pop stands in my life. thank you for the support that you've all given me, Terrible Pickup Lines has reached 50 kudos which is a lot more than i expected considering that... the main pairing is (insert spoiler)
> 
> Again, thank you all for the love and support. JBJ is coming back on the 17th, so please support them. Rainz is coming back on the 23rd, please love my baby Eunki and check it out on Melon or Genie or similar sites. And I hope many of you get to see Nu'est W in concert this year. Oh, and Idol Producer is coming on the 19th, and I'm already in love with all the judges (and maybe that one contestant who always appears on the teasers). 
> 
> Hearts and kisses, I hope I get to sort my crap out and hopefully come back. Anyone who's interested in picking up any prompts is free to ><


End file.
